createalabelfandomcom-20200213-history
Everything Right
Aft#" Om''Everything Right' '''is a song by the Canadian rapper Drake. It is the lead single from Drake's fourth studio album, ''9to5. The song, which features Bruno Mars and was produced by DJ Dahi, was released on August 18, 2014 following an announcement on The Breakfast Club morning radio show on Power 101.5. The song was debuted on the popular United Kingdom singing competition, The Voice UK, the day before its release on August 17. The song has so far peaked on the CAL charts at #2 and has so far sold over 1.6 million copies. The single was certified Platinum on August 30, 2014, less than two weeks after its original release. The single has so far been performed on The Voice, Good Morning America, Saturday Night Live, The Voice France, the Graham Norton Show, and X Factor UK. Background and Recording Drake revealed he was working on a new album in January 2014, but gave no further details. Then, in June rumors of a new release from the rapper circulated that the artist was prepping a new album for release in September with the lead single out in August. On August 11, it was revealed that Drake had left his previous record label, Young Money Entertainment following a feud with label owner and fellow rapper, Lil Wayne. Later that day, it was confirmed that he had signed with a new label, Epic Sun Records. Inspired by the feud and its aftermath, Drake and his new label released a promotional single from his upcoming album, titled "Coming Up". Release "Everything Right" and its release date were announced during an interview on The Breakfast Club on the popular hip-hop radio station, Power 101.5, on August 12, 2014. At the interview, he also revealed the single's featured artist, Bruno Mars. Drake then debuted the single in a performance with "Coming Up" on the UK's version of the The Voice. Shortly following, the song was released worldwide at midnight Eastern Standard Time to digital retailers worldwide. The following day, the song was performed on the original version of The Voice, the US version, NBC's The Voice in a similar performance with "Coming Up". Bruno Mars, who appears on the song with Drake, performed on both shows with the rapper. Commercial Performance In its debut week, "Everything Right" sold 620,000 copies and debuted at #2 on the CAL Top Singles Chart, on the issue dated August 23, 2014 behind Lana Del Rey's "Burnout". The following week, the issue dated August 30, 2014, the song fell to #5 but sold another 490,000 copies, thus being certified Platinum that week, for sales of 1,000,000. In its third week, "Everything Right" fell again to #10, on the issue dated September 6, 2014, selling another 310,000 copies, bringing its total sales to 1,320,000 copies. The following week, the song fell off the charts. However, on the issue dated September 20, 2014, the song re-entered the chart at #13, selling 230,000 copies, bringing its total sales to 1,650,000. After the release of 9to5, on the issue dated September 27, 2013, the single fell to #18, but sold another 240,000 copies, brining its total sales to 1,890,000 copies. "Everything Right" also debuted and peaked upon the top of CAL's hip-hop charts, including the Top Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, Hot Rap Songs, and Rhythmic charts due to the song being the highest charting hip-hop or R&B song on the Top Singles Chart in that week. Due to "Burnout" being #1 on the overall chart, "Everything Right" also debuted and peaked at #2 on the CAL Mainstream Top 40 chart. Chart Performance Release Dates